1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to hiking equipment and more specifically to an attachment securable to a hiking boot that assists in the descent of slopes.
2. Background Information
Hikers face many challenges when traversing backcountry terrain. One of these challenges is ascending and descending slopes, for example, hills or mountains. When a hiker ascends a slope, the primary challenge is to their cardiovascular system, as significant physical exertion is required to lift the hiker's body weight, as well as the weight of any gear and/or provisions the hiker is carrying. While this is a significant challenge, it can be mitigated through conditioning. For example, a hiker of nearly any age may significantly improve their cardiovascular conditioning through a regimen of aerobic exercise, and by making certain lifestyle choices. In this manner, a dedicated hiker may reduce the primary challenge faced when ascending slopes.
When a hiker descends a slope, the primary challenge is not to their cardiovascular system, but rather to their muscular and skeletal system, particularly to the muscles and bones of the knee. During a descent, significant strain is placed upon the knee, as the knee is used by the hiker nearly continuously to “brake”, i.e., restrain, their forward momentum. Generally, this “braking” places a large amount of tension upon the knee extensor, which generates increased pressure on the knee cap and cartilage of the knee joint. Over many hikes, this may cause damage to the knee.
Unlike the challenges to the cardiovascular system faced when ascending slopes, the challenges to the muscular and skeletal system faced when descending slopes generally cannot be effectively mitigated through conditioning. The forces involved typically challenge even the well-conditioned knee of a young hiker.
Various devices have been used and/or proposed to be used to attempt to mitigate the challenges faced when descending slopes. However, such devices have generally suffered notable shortcomings, rendering them inconvenient, ineffective, or simply impracticable.
For example, a variety of types of trekking poles and hiking sticks have been used by hikers. With trekking poles or a hiking stick, a hiker may transfer a portion of force from their lower body to their upper body, engaging otherwise underutilized muscles of their arms and shoulders to assist in the hike. While descending a slope, a hiker may use their poles or stick to attempt to “brace” themselves, to restrain at least a portion of their forward momentum, or otherwise reduce strain on their knees. While this may provide a certain degree of relief, only a portion of the strain may be effectively removed from the knees with poles or a hiking stick, and the remaining strain may still be problemsome.
In addition to trekking poles and hiking sticks, several different types of lift devices employing a lifting block or lifting wedge have been proposed to attempt to mitigate the challenges faced when descending slopes. Such lift devices typically secure under the frontal portion of the sole of each hiking boot, with their lifting block or lifting wedge raising the frontal portion of the sole above the ground. When in use, these lift devices attempt to maintain the hiker's boots at an incline less than the incline of the slope, e.g., substantially flat. While this may offer some relief, previously proposed lift devices employing a lifting block or lifting wedge have typically suffered from a number of shortcomings, limiting their effectiveness and viability.
Lift devices that employing a lifting wedge, typically suffer from durability issues, as the thinnest regions of the wedge typically wear our easily. They also typically present comfort issues, as they generally extend under the toe-region of a hiking boot, and the extra thickness they provide in this region may impede the typical heal-to-toe rocking motion of a normal stride, effecting ones gait and posture. Further, they may present stability issues. Lift devices that employ a lifting wedge typically extend less than, or up to, the width of the hiking boot. Given the extra height they provide, their limited width may compromise the lateral stability of the hiking boot. Finally, lift devices that employ a lifting wedge typically lack any type of height adjustability (e.g., the lifting wedge typically has a fixed angle and height), and thus may be poorly suited for slopes of some grades, or hikers with certain sized feet.
Similarly, lift devices that employ a lifting block also typically suffer shortcomings. As with lift devices that employ a lifting wedge, devices that employ a lifting block typically extend under the toe-region of the hiking boot, and may impede the typical heal-to-toe rocking motion of a normal stride. Similarly, lift devices that employ a lifting block typically extend less than, or up to, the width of the hiking boot and, as such, may compromise the lateral stability of the hiking boot. Finally, lift devices that employ a lifting block typically lack any type of height adjustability (e.g., the lifting block typically has a fixed thickness) and thus may be poorly suited for slopes of some grades, or hikers with certain sized feet.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device and a method of use for assisting a hiker in descending slopes that addresses some, or all, of the above discussed shortcomings.